Quiero ser
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Quiero ser el verbo puedo, quiero andarme sin rodeos, confesarte que una tarde empecé a morir por ti


Los personajes de Este mini fan fic no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kathy Reichs y fox

Bueno este es el inicio de una serie de mini fan fics, espero que no me odien después de leer esto, espero comentarios

Quiero ser

Temperance brennan había pasado un semana, no muy buena a decir verdad; todo literalmente estaba mal en su vida.  
No tenía trabajo, así que se pasaba todo el día metida en el limbo, reconociendo cadáveres. En realidad lo que no la tenia mal era la cuestión de no tener trabajo, si no que ya no veía a su compañero.  
Tenía aproximadamente tres meses sin verle la cara, lo único que sabia del era que estaba saliendo con una chica, que para colmo ella misma se la había presentado. Se trataba de una amiga de la universidad llamada Gisel, antropóloga forense al igual que ella.  
Lo que la tenia tan mal era el hecho de que el estuviera saliendo con una antropóloga Forense, que no tenia ni un año que conocía, y que ella su compañera durante tres años no sintiera alguna atracción asía ella.  
Así que esa tarde decidió ir a declarar su amor, no importando que el estuviese saliendo con otra chica, ella estaba decidida a decir lo que sentía.  
Salio del Jeffersonian, con destino el apartamento de Booth, cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo un momento antes de tocar para escuchar si el tenia compañía pero no escucho nada, así que toco la puerta.  
Cuando se abrió vio a booth y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal  
Bo. (Con una gran sonrisa) Hola huesos cuanto tiempo  
Bre. (Respondiendo la sonrisa) Hola, si ya mucho tiempo  
Brennan traba de mirar el departamento de booth, para percatarse de que Gisel no estuviese con booth  
Bo. (Agarrándola por el brazo) Pasa huesos  
Brennan entro nerviosa, pero estaba decidida,  
Bre. Booth tengo que decirte algo  
Bo. Yo también  
Bre. Tu primero  
Bo. Bueno pues… le he pedido matrimonio a Gisel… y ella ha aceptado  
Brennan sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero trato de no hacerlo evidente  
Bo. Y pues quiero que seas la Dama de honor… que dices  
Bre. (Con una cara de no lo puedo creer) no se booth…  
Bo. Anda huesos… tu eres mi mejor amiga… y sin ti no estaríamos juntos  
Bre. (Dejando escapar una lagrima) No se…  
Booth noto la reacción que había tenido su compañera  
Bo. (Colocando su mano en su barbilla) Te pasa algo  
Bre. (Rompiendo en llanto) ¡Si!  
Bo. Que pasa  
Bre. No entiendes… estoy que me muero de amor por ti… y no te das cuenta…  
Bo. (Boquiabierto) ¡Que!  
Bre. Si… te amo… no comprendo que Gisel sea igual que yo… y yo te ayas enamorado de mi… y para colmo que yo tuve la culpa de que ambos estuvieran juntos  
Bo. Pero lo que no sabes es que…  
Bre. Que… Cuanto quisiera ser ella… que tiene la oportunidad de dormir todas las noches a tu lado… quisiera ser la que te jurara amor eterno… quisiera ser a la que tu ames… quisiera haberme armado de valor antes y tal vez…  
Bo. (Se acerco a ella) No entiendes… (Secándole las lagrimas)… yo… te AMO…  
Bre. (Viéndolo a los ojos) Entonces…  
Bo. Te amo… pero he conocido a Gisel que me recuerda mucho a ti… y talvez por eso me había confundido… pero en realidad te amo…  
Sus rostros se atrajeron con dos imanes hasta que no se distinguía donde comenzaban los labios de uno y terminaban los del otro… cuando de nuevo sintieron que el aire les faltaba se separaron  
Bo. (Mirándola con tristeza) Pero… no puedo hacerle esto a Gisel… ella… sabes… esta embarazada… y no creo que sea de un hombre dejarla  
Bre. (Aún llorando) Supongo que esta es la despedida…  
Bo. (Brotándole unas lagrimas) Supongo que si…  
Bre. (Tomando se abrigo) Me voy… que seas feliz…  
Bo. (Llorando) Te amo… más que a mi vida  
Bre. Te amo… nunca olvides que siempre. QUIERO SER esa mujer  
Booth se caso con Gisel, tuvieron una hija la cual llamaron Temperance, el siempre guardo en su corazón el amor que sentía por esa mujer.  
Temperance Brennan dejo de trabajar en el Jeffersonian, y se fue a vivir a otro país, donde no pudiera recordar nada…


End file.
